


Nagisa refuses help, but what's new-

by Strawberry_candy83



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls
Genre: Author is trans, F/F, Haigi is a bitch, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Minor Fukawa Toko/Naegi Komaru, Monaca is a bitch, Monaca manipulated the WoH, Nagisa Shingetsu needs a hug, Past Child Abuse, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, monaca is mentioned, nagisa is trans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29730990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_candy83/pseuds/Strawberry_candy83
Summary: basically what I think what would have happened if when Nagisa found out what Monaca was really planning he goes to Komaru to tell her and the only place he can think that she would be at is the adults 'secret' base.
Relationships: Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. honestly screw Monaca

Komaru and Toko where going back to the secret base that ShiroKuma had made. They wanted to asked him about the kids and tell him what they have discovered. What they didn’t expect was to see the adults in a circle and they looked to be hitting something. Komaru spotted Haji and walked over to him. “Haji what is going on!?!” Toko asked before she could. Haji smile was twisted as he said, “We found one of the kids, we captured him and tried to make him talk, but when he didn’t the adults decided to start hitting him.” “What?!!?” Komaru said as she ran to try and stop the adults. “please stop!” She said while she was trying to get the adults off. After she did, she looked down and swaw that the kid was Nagisa, the one that just tried to help them escape. He was covered in bruises, shaking, and was barely conscious. When the adults started yelling Shirokuma showed up and started to try and talk to the adults. “take him to one of the rooms at the back, after I get the adults to calm down ill find you.” He whispered . Komaru picked him up and ran to the back as she hears people yelling. When she found a room, she looked to find some bandages. She finds some and asked Toko to help, who agrees after a bit of convincing.

A bit after they finish Shirokuma comes into the room. “Is he alright?” He asked concerned. “We bandaged the bruises, but he still seems to be having trouble breathing.” Toko responded. Shirokuma looked concerned at the child who was originally passed out but seemed to now be waking up. When he noticed where he was he started shaking again. “I’m not here to fight, I promise!” He said as he brought his arms up to shield himself. “I came here to tell you that Monaca is planning something!” “well of course you would know about it…” Toko said under her breath, causing Komaru to look and glare at her. “Please clam down.” Shirokuma said in a worried tone. After a bit of Shirokuma and Komaru trying to calm the sage down, they finally got him to calm down a bit. “Now, can you please explain what you mean?” Shirokuma asked. “We had thought that Monaca wanted to make paradise but it turns out that she wants to make a successor of Junko. She manipulated all of us, I thought we where her friends.” He said, starting to shake again. 

“By ‘we’ do you mean the other warriors of hope?” The white-bear asked. He nodded. “Why did you tell us? Also why did you come here? I thought you hated adults.” “I do.” Nagisa responded to Komaru. “But I came here to try and find you, I think Monaca is going to try and you the successor.” “Why would that brat what to make Omaru the successor? Wouldn’t she want to make the successor herself?” Toko said. “that’s what I originally thought that to, but if she did she probably wouldn’t have wanted you to come back to the base.” Nagisa explained. “that does make some sense.” Komaru said. “Wait, will you even be able to go back to the base now? The monokuma’s where attacking you earlier.” She asked. “probably not, its fine though I can just hide somewhere. I might even be able to find the others.” He said. “I can’t have that.” Shirokuma said. “Huh?” “You did terrible things, but your still just a kid. You also came here where you where attacked but you didn’t do anything to harm them and let them hit you.” He explained. “It’s fine, it was nothing new anyway.” Nagisa said brushing it off. Shirokuma looked at him sadly, “That doesn’t make it any better. Here ill go try and talk to Hagi and the other adults.” He said kindly and walked out of the room, leaving komaru and Toko with Nagisa.

It was silent for a bit, then “I don’t get why he’s doing that, I’m going to be leaving soon anyway.” Nagisa said, rolling his eyes. “Shirokuma is right though, if you go out there you will probably die. Either by adults or the Monokuma.” Komaru responded to him. “I’ll be fine, I’ve survived this long.” “But you really haven’t. When you where showing me and Toko to the exit we got attacked by the Monokuma’s, they would have killed you if we weren’t there.” “Who cares. The only thing I wanted to do was make paradise with the other warriors, but sense Monaca never even wanted to make it we are probably far off. She’s the only one who can control the Monokuma’s anyway so we really can’t do anything now.” He said “which is way you should stay, the second you walked out of here you could die.” “there is no way I’m staying with the demons, just because I cant really do anything now doesn’t mean I just stopped hating them.”

“Not all adults are evil!” Komaru tried to say. “Then why did no one do anything when they where experimenting on me! Where was anyone when we tried to jump off of the roof?!” Nagisa said. “just because they where bad people doesn’t mean everyone is.” “that doesn’t mean you can go and just kill people.” Toko said after Komaru. Before the conversation could continue, Shirokuma walked in. “I talked to the adults, they said the only way he could stay if he was kept in here all the time.” “There is no need, I’ll be leaving anyway.” The sage said. “Sorry but I cant have that.” Shirokuma said. “what? Why not?” “It’s to dangerous for you to be on the streets.” He said. “I’ll tell you what I told the ‘to be’ I’ve survived this long , I will be fine.” “It is to dangerous, you need to stay here.” “So you ‘expect’ me to stay?” Nagisa asked in a slightly worried voice. “No! We just want you to not be in any danger.” Komaru cut in. Shirokuma noticed the worry in Nagisa’s voice and how quick Komaru replied. “Another reason you should stay. It seems that some stuff needs to be talked about.” He said.

“Fine if it will get you to drop the conversation I’ll stay for a bit."


	2. sprinkle of Tokomaru plus a nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nightmares and Shirokuma basically becomes a therapist.

*time skip to night*

It was the middle of the night. Komaru and Toko decided to stay for a bit as well sense Nagisa was now staying. The two stayed in a room next to his in case he tried to do something. Komaru was fast asleep until she heard a scream. 

She and Toko jumped up at the sound and ran outside. When they got out there first thought was that Monokuma’s had gotten in again, but when they saw nothing they lowered there weapons. The two looked at Nagisa’s ‘room’ to see if something was wrong, they saw that he was crying and seemed to not be able to breath. 

Komaru tried to open the door and saw it was locked. “Toki go get shirokuma and tell him that we need the key to Nagisa’s room!” Komaru said as Toko began trying to find the robotic bear. “Nagisa, can you hear me?!” Komaru said to him. She saw that he looked over to her. “Try to calm down, me and Toko will be in there soon!”. After a bit of Komaru trying to calm him down, Toko and Shirokuma arrived at the room. 

“Thank god! Please unlock the door!” She said and Shirokuma quickly unlocked the door as they went inside. By then Nagisa had stopped crying but he still seemed to not be able to breath that well. “Are you okay?” Shirokuma asked with worry in his voice. “I-Im o-okay.” He said still shaking. 

“It was a memory, wasn’t it?” Komaru asked softly, he nodded. “what happened?” Shirokuma asked. Komaru looked to Nagisa. “Is it okay if I tell shirokuma?” She asked. He thought for a second then nodded. “Shirokuma can you follow me outside?” She asked softly as the two walked outside, leaving Nagisa and Toko alone.

Toko looked at Nagisa and saw that he was still having trouble breathing. “You alright?” She asked. “fine.” “you sure? You seem to still be having trouble breathing, actually you seem to be having trouble ever sense we found you here.” Toko said. “I said I’m fine plus I wouldn’t even tell you why.” “Ha, so there is a reason.”. He scowled at her, she grinned.

“So what if there is, I would never tell a demon like you.” “You’re still on about ‘demons’.” Toko said rolling her eyes. 

Just then Komaru and Shirokuma walked in to the room. Shirokuma ran and hugged Nagisa. “I never knew people could be so terrible! I’m so sorry!” “H-hey get off of m-me!” He said trying to get Shirokuma off. “Sorry, I normally asked people first but I was so sad that I guess I just forgot too.” Shirokuma said sadly.

“So, want are you going to do now that you know?” Nagisa asked. “Well I’m going to talk to you about it!” Sirokuma said happily.  
“What do you mean by that?” He asked confused. “It will be like therapy, basically once or twice a week I’ll come in here and we can just talk about what happened so you can get better. You won’t kill anymore adults and you’ll get help.” Shirokuma smiled.

“I don’t need help, plus I already told you I’m not staying forever only for a couple of days. I still need to find my friends.” “You can still do that but you will need Komaru with you if you go out, but before you do that you will stay here.” Shirokuma replied. “Great so I’m still suck here and now I’m getting therapy from a robotic bear.” He said shaking his head. “can you just leave now, I’m tired.” He glared at them. “uh, sure” Komaru said and the three walked out.

She looked through the door window and saw that he wasn’t going to sleep and had grabbed a book. “He isn’t going to go back to sleep is he?” Toko asked. “Nope.” She responded sadly. Toko sighed, “Well there isn’t much we can do until the morning.” She said.

“Lets go Omaru, we can talk to him again in the morning.” Toko said walking back to there shared room. “coming Toki, goodnight Shirokuma.” She said waving to the bear as she ran to catch up with Toko. 

“Night girls.” He said waving and walking in the other direction.


End file.
